Various types of joints are known for interconnecting two or more separate parts. In the realm of plastic products more particularly, numerous snap-fit joints have heretofore been devised, although all are attended by various drawbacks. There is, accordingly, a continued need for a snap-fit joint for plastic frame elements, as well as frames formed thereby, that are at once simple in their manufacture and construction yet characterized by acceptable strength.